InuYasha: the friend or a boyfriend
by juliannaamber
Summary: My first fanfic so R&R and tell me what you want to see what happens oh and im not good with summeries lol im working on a 5
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha: A friend or a Boyfriend**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.

'Come on Inuyasha' Kagome Higurashi said as she went into a classroom. The schools name is Takahshi High. He went into the classroom & sat by kagome,sango,and miroku. Sango said 'hey kagome,are you ready for the sleep over tonight?' Kagome said yeah. Miroku asked 'what sleep over'? Sango slapped miroku saying 'PERVERT'.Then sango wanted to change the topic and said to kagome I want to talk about Kougas sweet 16 party. When inuyasha heard this he said why in the Hell do you want to talk about him. Kagome said 'he invited me and sango to his 16th birthday party and to tell you that you were a mut. Then the teacher came in the classroom. She said 'sit down class. This class was feudal era history. Soon the class was over and kagome was getting ready to go home but, kouga stopped her. Then he tried to kiss her but she ducked and kicked him. Then ran to inuyasha. He asked her what happened. She told him. He said that Bastard then ran to kill kouga. Now kagome was at sango's house and told sango what happened to her. Then sango told kagome to try on one of her dresses for the party tomorrow Then kagome and sango played truth or dare. Sango said me first. So sango asked kagome truth or dare. Kagome said truth. Then sango asked kagome if she liked inuyasha. Kagome turned around so sango wouldn't see her blush. Kagome said in her lying voice nnnooo. Then sango knew she was lying and said 'Kagome I know your lying'. Then she said 'fine I do'. Sango said 'what'. Then kagome said I LIKE INUYASHA ok. Then kagome asked sango who she liked. She said miroku in a mumble. Then kagome said what to sango. Sando said I LIKE MIROKU ok. Then kagome saw miroku and inuyasha staring in sangos window. Then told miroku and inuyasha PERVERTS for staring at them.

Sorry guys for short chapter. I dont have much to think about yet so R&R and tell me what you want to see happen in the story and Thank you Japaneseprincess11 for 1rst review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha a friend or a boyfriend **

**chapter 2**

disclaimer: we all know I don't own inuyasha

sorry for the long wait we just got finished moving so i'll be able to type some more chapters.

We are ready for kouga's sweet 16

Well kouga did invite the guys after a lot of asking from kagome and sango.

Kagome was in a red dress and her midnight black hair was down. Sango was wearing a hot pink dress, her hair was also down. Sango asked if kagome was ready and she said yes. When they were all ready the guys just pulled up. Miroku and inuyasha were both in tuxedos. Then the four of them went to kouga's party.

When all of them got there they were amazed. Sango went off partying with all of the guys and kagome went off and danced with inuyasha. Kouga thought he might get a kiss from kagome because it was his birthday. He thought wrong! Kouga got a direct punch in the face by inuyasha and kagome said just because its your birthday doesn't mean that you kiss me. She thought "theres only one person that can touch my lips and thats inuyasha". Inuyasha was thinking" why that asshole kouga. No one gets kagome but me." (they haven't said that they liked each other yet so the only person that knew kagome did like inuyasha was sango. The only person that knew sango liked miroku was kagome.) Kagome and sango somehow winded up drunk and started to feel lightheaded and they helped each other upstairs and there were 2 beds. One in 1 room and the other in the other room. They quickly went to sleep. The guys were wondering where the girls were. So they just decided to keep partying. Thats when they somehow became drunk too so they went upstairs and found both of the girls... but they made a mistake. Inuyasha accidentally went into kagome's room and miroku went into sango's room when they thought they were going into empty rooms.

By now it was 11 pm and the girls woke up looking around and then they looked down. They screamed and they got their clothes and ran into separate bathrooms. W hen the girls screamed the guys woke up. Then they were like what.........what......happened? Then they were like oh shit what did I do?

Kagome found sango and asked if anyone was sharing the bed with her and she said "yes I seen miroku in the bed". Sango asked the same question and kagome said "yes inuyasha was too". Then they wondered if they guys knew. The girls both knew they were pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**InuYasha: a friend or a boyfriend?**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors notes : ha ha sorry I haven't been writing/typing I've been busy with school and a lot of stuff so I just got a few ideas for the story.**

**The girls said "no I doubt we're pregnant." So they called the guys and told them they were going home.**

**While driving home kagome got a call. So she pulled over. The call was from Koga, she doesn't know how he had got a hold of her number. He said "K-kagome where are you?" She was shocked when she heard this. It sounded like Koga was injured. Kagome said "I'm driving to Sango's why?" Koga responded by saying "because when everyone left the party some guys came up and started to fight me for no reason, I've got one broken ankle and my right arm's broken. I think I'm not sure." Upon hearing this she said "I'll be right there." Then she immediately dialed Ayame's number and told her to meet her at the hospital.**

**Inuyasha decided to call Miroku and Sango to see if they had gotten home ok, they said yes. Then he tried to call kagome but she wouldn't answer her phone. Then he redialed Sango's number and asked her to call Kagome.**

**Kagome had left her phone in the car when she went into Koga's. When she got back with the beaten up koga she heard "I know this pretty rave girl" on her phone.**

**Sorry ha ha I was listening to that song and it got stuck in my head lol**

**She knew that was Sango's phone so she said "hey Sango." Sango said "hey Kagome where are you?" Kagome said "I'm driving to the hospital with koga." Sango said "what are you do- "Kagome cut her off and said "I'll explain later. Meet me at the hospital. You can bring the guys if you want to, since later were going to your house for a sleep over and the guys are going to miroku's. " Sango said " ok but I won't bring the guys because inuyasha will get really suspicious and mad so I'll be right there kagome." **

**Yes is was a short chapter 3 but in chapter 4 I know it will be longer I just have to get ideas and also thanks to . for helping me on my new story A happy ever after or was it?Well bye for now ~**** julianna**


	4. Chapter 4

**InuYasha: a friend or a boyfriend?**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's notes: hey everybody, I plan for this chapter to be longer than all of my chapters before because I think at chapter five I might be on vacation with parents ugh so yeah lol anyway here's what happened so far. **

_**Recap: Kagome cut Sango off and said "meet me at the hospital, you can bring the guys if you want to, since later me and you are going to your house for a sleep over and inuyasha and miroku are going to miroku's house." Sango said "ok but I won't bring the guys because inuyasha will get really suspicious and mad so I'll be right there kagome." **_

Kagome had just taken koga to the E.R and Sango showed up in her red mustang. She said "what happened and why are you with koga?" Kagome explained that after everyone left koga's party some guys he didn't know came up and started to beat him up and he had fought back, but in result he ended up with a broken ankle and his right arm is actually shattered. That's what the doctor said and he's up in room 456 right now he has to stay a couple of nights here so he can get antibiotics, he lost a lot of fluids and he had gotten unconscious in the car so I rushed him in here. Ayame is up in his room right now. He said to save him from her. The girls both laughed at that. Then kagome heard "What hurts the most" play on her phone. That was inuyasha's ringer.

I listen to different music lol

Sango said "who is it?" Kagome mouthed inuyasha. Sango said "ah ok." Kagome answered her phone and said "hey" Inuyasha said "why didn't you answer me when I called you earlier?" Kagome hadn't thought of how to answer his question. So she gave the phone to sango. Sango gave kagome a look that said "I'll get you later for this" Sango said "hey inuyasha what's up?" Inuyasha replied "What the sango where'd kagome go and why didn't she answer when I called her phone?" Sango said "uh she went to go get something, and she had to go by my house to pick up something." Inuyasha stayed quiet for a few moments and said "don't tell me she's with that flea bag koga." Sango said nervously "no she isn't inuyasha in fact here she comes now." Sango gave kagome the phone back and kagome put it on speakerphone. Kagome said "inuyasha, I'm not with koga so don't be so quick to the point. Kay?" Inuyasha said "ok but call me when you get to Sango's house." Kagome blushed and said "ok inuyasha I will. Bye" Kagome hung up the phone and said "oh my god sango inuyasha is actually worried about me." Sango said " awesome kagome."

A couple of months had passed by the group and Kagome and inuyasha were boyfriend/girlfriend. Sango and miroku were boyfriend/girlfriend too. Well one morning kagome and sango had gotten sick and had to go home. Kagome called sango and said "sango was you feeling sick this morning?" Sango said "yeah I am, whats wrong with you?" Kagome replied "I felt sick to my stomach" Sango said "yeah me too…. –sango gasps- remember the night at koga's party kagome?"

-kagome gasps- kagome said "damn yeah I do sango." "Sango?" kagome asked, "do you need someone to drive you to the doctors?" Sango said "I'll have miroku drive me to see if I'm actually pregnant while you get inuyasha to drive you too." Kagome said "ok" and hung up. Kagome had fallen asleep on her couch when the doorbell rang. It was inuyasha stopping by to see if she was feeling any better. Kagome said "inuyasha can you drive me to the doctors?" Inuyasha said "yeah why?" Kagome said "well because I still don't feel well and I want to make sure everything's ok." Inuyasha said "ok." Inuyasha helped kagome to the car like some couples did when they really loved each other and inuyasha drove kagome to the doctors. Kagome seen sango was already there and said to inuyasha "I'm going to talk to sango then I'll get an appointment. He said "ok kagome." Inuyasha seen miroku and went over to him. Kagome asked sango how'd it go and she said I don't know yet they haven't called me. At that moment they called sango then kagome and the doctors said "whats wrong kagome" or "whats wrong sango." The girls replied the same answer "I feel sick to my stomach" the doctors said "ok how is your stomach now? If you could rate the pain how much would there be?" Again they said "about a 6" Both of the doctors said "girls you are pregnant."

Right now it's probably march 20th

They said "you will probably be due about December 10th-the 30th. So good luck with that girls" and with that they were free to go. The girls met up and asked each other if they were pregnant and they both said yes and sango said "the doctor said I'll be due around December 10th through the 30th. Kagome said I'll be due December 10th through the 30th too. They met up with the guys and got something to eat and they all went to kagome's house. The girls thought of a way to tell the guys. Kagome said to sango "I think they're ready to know" loud enough for the guys to hear. The guys said "know what? Real scared like. The girls said" how are we going to tell you easily?" Then kagome said "well guys…..uh…how am I going to put this? Sango and I are pregnant.

Well I think I'll just leave you hanging off there ha ha: P R&R people

~Juliannaamber ~


End file.
